falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Treaty of Cardiff
The Treaty of Cardiff, also known as the Peace of Cardiff, was a peace treaty signed on June 11th, 2168 between the Kingdom of England, New Republic of Ireland, the and Republic of Wales/Welsh Liberation Front officially bringing an end to the Welsh Rebellion. The treaty called for the withdraw of all English forces from Wales and for the region to be partitioned between England and the Welsh Republic. It aslo called for an official end to hostilities and to both sides to release prisoners of war gained during the conflict. Background Main Article: Welsh Rebellion In early 2162, the Kingdom of England had expanded into Wales and began its conquest of the region seeking to restore the pre-war United Kingdom under the surviving Royal Family. The Welsh had banded together to form the Welsh Liberation Front and waged a guerilla war against the English forces, but were forced back to Cardiff, their pre-war capital, by 2163. Cardiff held and over the next three years, both sides launched offensives, attacks, and fought many battles until the 2166 English Offensive that once again drove the Welsh back to Cardiff only to have the city be held and the English to lose their head commander, Sir Adams. The last major offensive was launched in 2168 in the Easter Offensive and was a tactical victory for the Welsh and their allies, but the English held onto most of Eastern Wales and the Welsh were nearing exhaustion and a request for peace by the English was agreed to. Terms of the Treaty *'The Kingdom of England will officially recognize the Republic of Wales as a sovereign independent nation. ' *'Hostilities between the Welsh Republic and Kingdom of England will cease immediately and all soldiers captured during the rebellion are to be released and sent back home at once. ' *'The Welsh Liberation Front is to be recognized as the official armed forces of the Republic of Wales and stolen equipment is to be returned to Wales immediately. ' *'The region of Wales shall be partitioned between both parties as the western counties will be under the jurdistiction of the Welsh Republic and the eastern counties under English control. ' *'Captured English officers and soldiers who committed war crimes are to be put on trial and punished for crimes against the Welsh nation and people during the war. ' *'Border between England and Wales will be demilitarized at once and only units tasked with protecting the borders are permitted to patrol the region and not any conventional military forces. ' Impact and Effects The Treaty of Cardiff had solidified the hardfought victory achieved by the Welsh and also solidified and the newly established Republic of Wales. The region of Wales itself was partitioned and only the eastern regions were under English control as part of the Dominion of Wales, though only a fraction of dominion citizens were fully ethnic Welshmen. The treaty secured a decisive victory for the Welsh at the end of the rebellion and effectively forced the English to hault their expantionist ambitions and preserve the balance of power in the British Isles. The treaty also granted New Ireland a victory as well and prevented a potential war with England for the time. The treaty was crippling for England however as the nation lost many of its soldiers fighting in Wales, primarily in Cardiff and the 2166 and 2168 offensives respectively, and was left severly weakened. In its aftermath, King Alhwald I passed the Proclamation of National Control and used it to crack down on ethnic Welsh subjects liviing within the kingdom's borders. They were subjected to segregated laws, discrimination and even acts of violence by English subjects. The Kingdom of England was left weakened until the 2190s when its military strength was replenished and it started another war with the Scottish Republic in the Anglo-Scottish War. The treaty remained enforced for over a century after the Welsh Rebellion had ended and wasn't terminated until 2282 following the end of the Frontier War, English support to The Celts was revealed and the treaty was terminated by the Irish Provisional Council and war was declared. Wales was allowed to mobilize and the Dominion of Wales was invaded and annexed by the Gaelic Coalition during the War in Britain. Category:Documents Category:Events